Ich Tu Dir Weh
by Draugneth
Summary: A short two-shot of Germany's and Italy's love life, behind closed doors. Some nations may think their sex life is sweet and vanilla, but underneath, it's anything but. WARNINGS: Smut, D/s, asphyxiation, bondage, sex toys, Sadism/Masochism, etc. Title and song belongs to Rammstein. CONSENSUAL ROLEPLAY AND ALL LISTED ABOVE!


**WARNINGS:** Smut, D/s, asphyxiation, bondage, sex toys, etc. Title and song belongs to Rammstein. Sorry if I butchered your magnificent language.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia is not mine.

 **EVERYTHING BETWEEN THEM IS COMPLETELY CONSENSUAL, IT'S ROLEPLAY.**

 _Nu fur mich bist du am Leben_

 _Ich steck dir Orden ins Gesicht_

He gasped as his Master pushed him down onto the king sized bed. He pushed him down so hard and fast that Feli felt his breath leave him as his back hit the bed. His Master stalked towards him, a worn leather whip held carefully in his rough and wide hand.

'"Oh, please Lud- _AH!_ " The leather whip came down on his thighs.

 _Du bist mir ganz und gar ergeben_

 _Du liebst mich denn ich lieb dich nicht_

Feliciano cried out over and over as the whip came down on his body again and again. Soon, large blood red welts appeared on his porcelain skin. He yipped and whimpered when the leather caught upon his hip.

"You do not call me by my given name, _slut_."

Feliciano nodded frantically and slapped a hand over his mouth when a rogue moan found it's way up his throat.

"You are nothing more than a slave to me." The black leather came down on his thighs again, forcing another whimper out of the Italian's mouth, "and you do not hide your moans from me. I thought we went over this." His Master shook his head and tutted.

 _Du blutest fur mein Seelenheil_

 _Ein kleiner Schnitt und du wirst geil_

Eventually, the whip was brought down quick and hard enough to bring forth a drop of that beautiful red liquid. Feli cried out in pain, and pleasure. His slim cock was already standing at attention, ready for it's Kapitan to give orders. He scooted closer to the headboard, forcing his Master to come closer as well.

His Master placed a strong knee on the bed sheets before gripping one of Feli's ankles and yanking the lithe body closer to him.

He chuckled darkly and forced the Italian's legs apart, "You're already turned on." Feliciano gave a pathetic whimper and shook his head.

Ludwig growled and slapped the inside of Feli's left thigh, hard. The slim man yelped and did his best to sit up. "I'm sorry M-Master!"

 _Der Korper schon total entstellt_

 _Egal erlaubt ist was gefallt_

A soft clicking sound was heard by Feli, and he turned his head back over his shoulder only to realize that his Master had cuffed his wrists and put down the leather whip. He whimpered and when Ludwig's eyes turned away from him, he tugged slightly on the cuffs. They weren't furry or soft in any way. They were worn, cold, and too tight around his thin wrists. So tight that Feli could feel his hands start to tingle.

Ludwig smirked and shot his muscled arm out, taking a rough hold of Feli's slim jaw. He clenched his fingers, loving the way the skin beneath turned red and practically screamed to be let go. He chuckled and Feli shivered in fright and pleasure. Ludwig would do no such thing as to let Feli go, ever.

Feli was his. If anyone tried to take Feli away, they would suffer.

But that's what made it fun.

He pulled the Italian's hair with his free hand and relished the sounds escaping his poor preys mouth. Without another thought, especially any of Feli's well being, he slipped his hand down the cowards throat and began to squeeze.

 _Ich tu dir weh_

 _Tut mir nicht leid_

 _Das tut dir gut_

 _Hor wie es schreit_

Feli screamed and screamed. Or maybe that was just in his mind. He could barely breathe with Ludwig's large hand curled around his throat, let alone let out a full blown scream.

He felt the blonde swing his leg over Feli's hip, straddling him. It hurt, so much. Black and white spot were beginning to appear in his vision, and his whole body was beginning to tingle. His lungs might have been spasming as well. And yet, he loved it.

He loved the way it burnt. The way it stung. The way it pounded. He loved the haze in his vision.

Finally Ludwig let go of the slim neck and grinned in satisfaction as red welts, the shape of his hand, appeared. He could feel the writhing body beneath him, that chest rising up and down quickly, searching for air.

 _Bei dir habe ich die Wahl der Qual_  
 _Stacheldraht im Harnkanal_

Ludwig gasped and on his face appeared a fiend-like grin. He jumped up off of Feli and raced to his beloved Oak dresser, reaching underneath and pulling out a small but very sharp Swiss dagger.

He turned around and locked eyes with his slave. As he made his way back over to the four-post bed, he held up the dagger and brought it to his lips. A pink tongue slipped out and traced along the rigid edge of the blade.

He slipped his legs back up on the bed and crawled towards Feli before yanking those slim pale thighs apart, showing the creamy goodness between. He brought the dagger down to that slim cock and bared his teeth in a grin when he heard a frightened whimper.

He allowed himself to look away up to the face of Feli. Tears were steaming down those flushed cheeks, and his bottom lip was tremblind, and yet somehow, his little cock was hard. He scoffed and tapped the tip of the dagger against one creamy thigh.

"Feli, why do you continue to act like this everytime? We've done this dozens of times over the decades. Why don't you beg like a steet-whore and stop that pathetic crying?"

He didn't expect an answer. He never did, because Feli never gave one over the years.

The blonde shugged to himself and brought his focus back to the Italian's genitals. He made a small arc above the tiny man's cock, effectively scaring him even more. Ludwig chuckled, "You know I would never hurt you. Much. At least not permanently. I would hate to mar this beautiful body for eternity."

He chuckled once more before leaning forward and trapping Feli's mouth against his own. He smiled into the kiss darkly.

 _This was only the beginning._


End file.
